


Taking It Too Far

by SilverFliesInBlueSugar



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Asexual Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, Moral Lessons, Multi, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFliesInBlueSugar/pseuds/SilverFliesInBlueSugar
Summary: Jesse doesn't have sex because she wants to have sex, she has sex because THEY want to.





	Taking It Too Far

Jesse doesn't have sex because she wants to have sex, she has sex because THEY want to.

Petra. Lukas. Stella. Axel and Olivia.

None of them know she doesn't want it. It's always them propositing it, either for a bit of fun or as something romantically charged. 

And each and every time she says yes and ignores how her heart screams in protest and even slight disgust as she is rammed into the headboard that night and forces herself to pretend she enjoys it.

And when they leave the next day she cries desperately into her duvet.

She doesn't have the heart to say no. That would affect the team, wouldn't it? Sexual tension like that would not only hurt her propositioner, it could affect team dynamic. So what did her feelings matter?

Until one day she just... Broke down.

Petra had started on her, yelling at her about how she was just so selfish and controlling. This wasn't regular but it also wasn't unprecendented. Petra had a lot of unresolved complexes that she took out on others.

And she had screamed back at her for the first and only time she ever would, green eyes blazing with misery and self-loathing and perhaps even hatred for Petra as she screamed that she gave away EVERYTHING for her friends, even her goddamn innocence, and if that wasn't selfless then she would rather die than live as someone who couldn't even be themself.

Petra had took it badly, stunned and horrified at her implications, and called out after her as she fled, tears streaming down her face.

Ivor found her later, and the look of despair and loss on his face made her stomach churn. She told him everything, and he silently listened until she stopped talking and rubbed her back as she took shuddering breaths in and out.

He told her firmly to not do it again - that her mental health was more important than someone's short term rejection blues, and that she had to tell the others.

And so she did.

None of them took it... Well. Several felt like monsters or rapists.

But they all wanted to support her.

Because there's nothing wrong with being selfless,but there is with taking it too far.

And a month later, she found herself in a pride rally waving a monochrome and purple flag.


End file.
